


愛之夢

by Forhere41



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forhere41/pseuds/Forhere41
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 77





	愛之夢

＜愛之夢＞

每個夜晚看起來都可以是平淡無奇的，擁有一個夢也是平淡無奇的。在一張床上自己摟抱著棉被，陷在枕頭裡把所有的思緒都鎖在不存在的空間裡，自己擁有著自己的世界，沒有任何的窺探可以深入竊取，讓無聲的秘密逐漸一幕幕成真。  
或者是重現。  
  
裴柱現沒有遇過任何一場夢跟這次一樣逼真──她甚至知道自己在夢裡，但她的每個動作卻都貼合著記憶裡每個微小的細節。浴室的燈沒關，門半開，白色的燈光順著玄關在房間裡暈出微微的亮度。是她先動手的，沒錯，是她先撐起身往旁邊的那人伏過去，跨坐在上，起身時單薄的睡衣沒法如同滑落的被子帶來十足的保暖，開得有點過強的空調無聲運轉。  
很快地就不冷了。她主動彎下身想去親吻被制伏在下的人，可是才剛碰到嘴唇的瞬間又被頂著坐起身。跪在床上只要低頭，只要彎著脖子就能擁有溫吞的吻，閉上眼想要更深入，卻被微微推開阻止。  
孫承完的臉在昏暗的燈光下只露出一半，仰著臉凝望過來的眼神很平靜，沒有睡眼惺忪也沒有浮躁惱怒，微開的嘴唇淺淺呼吸著，胸口也跟著微微的起伏。她們沒有開口，甚至連詢問都省了，孫承完的臉慢慢地埋進領口之間遊走，手也順著腰間往上爬，解開睡裙的釦子一顆一顆。裴柱現沒有任何反擊，摟住銜在自己心尖的那個腦袋抱住，輕輕哼聲，抱得更緊更貼近自己。  
所有的感官都聚集在另外一個人的身上，被舔、被咬、被吸吮，孫承完再度抬頭時整張臉都憋得紅通通的，眉頭微微一皺，擱在腰間的手立刻扯著裙襬往上推，衣領歪斜的掛在肩頭上要掉不掉，她管不了這麼多，低頭去找罪魁禍首要親吻。孫承完哪敢不給？雙魚座浪漫綿密的長吻讓裴柱現不禁分神暗自嘲笑，除了曖昧期無法確認心意互相賭氣的那陣冷淡，如果要親吻要擁抱，孫承完哪敢不給？  
就怕一給就給得過頭，求愛跟人一樣善變。溫吞的鯨魚張開嘴才是血盆大口的什麼都要。突然侵入的手指讓她頭皮一麻，錯愕的瞪著理應被自己掌控的人。孫承完的手在下方來回攻擊著，偏偏又要貼心的問：  
「疼嗎？」  
痠疼跟刺麻帶來的愉悅感讓人有點難定義，裴柱現打起精神回答：「不......。」  
「是不疼？還是不要？」說著又更深入幾分，眼前有點冒金星，上半身無力地靠在肩上，下半身卻開始搖動著腰迎合。  
「不......不要再問。」  
「好。」不識趣的時機回答也是一板一眼，裴柱現把臉埋進她的脖子裡。她們有工作不能隨意咬脖子，甚至咬肩膀都需要多想幾秒。只能用吻的，吻在耳垂下方最溫熱的地方。孫承完一定聽得到她喉嚨哼出的聲音，知人如她，也一定聽得出身體的喜悅跟自己心裡的想法多麼一致。她契合的被取悅著，放鬆的迎合更加快速的進出。  
「承完啊......承完。」  
「嗯？」  
「我愛妳......。」她低聲嘶吼著，胡亂摸過那張汗濕紅潤的臉龐，抵在她的額頭上反覆呢喃：「我愛妳我愛妳。」  
「我知道。柱現我都知道......。可是我。」  
可是什麼？  
孫承完的聲音突然變得很小聲。裴柱現突然從瘋狂的炙熱之中清醒幾分。這是夢，她突然想起來自己在夢裡，她沒有重回那個夜晚，那個在異國飯店同枕共眠的夜晚，那個孫承完給她晚安吻後與她交換深沉目光的夜晚不會再次出現。現在是她自己把自己鎖在這場夢裡滿足，滿足沒有被命運疼愛的渴求。  
這只是場夢。  
「別離開我，別讓我孤單的一個人。」她想貼上自己的吻，卻只貼上冰冷的空氣。瞬間一切都混沌了，連在微光裡神情溫柔的孫承完都蒸發成水霧飄散在迷途的夢境裡。她自己，裴柱現，就這麼困在不知東南西北、不知何方的夢裡。

我求妳了。  
我愛妳，妳別離開我。

＊

裴柱現一下子從夢裡被硬生生拔起，猛然從床鋪上睜開眼睛，屬於她自己的房間一室昏暗，她的背脊被熱汗與冷汗浸濕，包括睡褲裡面那隱約的濕潤不適。拿過手機坐起身的姿態懶倦，她扶著額好像真的再度瘋了一晚，連帶當時主動後的後遺症現在也找上門──腰有點酸，膝蓋也疼。  
新年已經過去，天還是沒那麼早轉亮。她脫掉溼透的衣服，沒太多猶豫翻出一套簡單的外出服換上。妝容淡淡的蓋過倦容，手提包裡隨便丟進錢包、手機、家門鑰匙等瑣碎的小東西，走出房門時關門關得很輕。其他三個房間應當都關著屬於各自得美夢，剩下那扇主人不在家的門，不知道她的主人今晚是否不再覺得醫院消毒水味重。  
等到下樓後才打電話叫計程車，清晨的首爾路上幾乎沒有行人，來往的車子大多也開得不快。樹葉還乾枯的清潭洞冷冷清清，開過陡坡和紅綠燈，沒讓司機找錢就在醫院門口下車。警衛有點不明所以的想朝她走過來，她立刻從包裡掏出家屬證，警衛馬上又退回位置上坐著打盹。

天濛濛的泛出一抹亮光。  
她開門的動作很輕，可是關門時她卻注意到孫承完的眉頭皺了皺。病房裡只有她一個，大概她的母親今晚回家休息留她自己睡。等到走到床邊時，孫承完已經半睜著眼睛對焦在她身上，看了幾秒又將視線往窗外瞥一眼，才轉回來。  
「現在很早嗎？」  
孫承完聲音放得很輕好似怕吵醒早晨一樣，「是有點。」裴柱現同樣報以氣音的回應。  
「怎麼這麼早來？」  
裴柱現拉過椅子坐在床邊，「我不知道，睡醒就想來了。」她拉近椅子讓自己得以幾乎貼近孫承完的枕頭。兩人無聲的對視，當孫承完從棉被下伸出左手時裴柱現反射性地在空中接住，被窩把孫承完的手窩得暖呼呼，暖得讓裴柱現將她的紙掌心貼在自己臉上時，都像剛戀愛時要臉紅的前兆，渾身起雞皮疙瘩，明明歛著表情又覺得自己大膽。  
她安安靜靜閉上眼狂熱著那分觸碰，狂熱那熟悉的指腹摸在自己臉上。她帶著孫承完的手摸自己的眉梢、鼻樑、嘴唇，孫承完也配合著用手指感受她的五官，在鼻尖處有點調皮的捏了一下，慢慢地摸到下巴處撓撓，再遊走到耳朵後。  
「我愛妳。」  
不知道孫承完會不會一大早就對她莫名其妙地探視和告白搞糊塗，可是來回的讓孫承完摸著自己臉，她逐漸安定下來，甚至還有心思去親吻孫承完的掌心，又把她的手貼在自己頰邊感受溫度。  
不過孫承完什麼都沒問，好像順理成章地接受了所有無聲的要求。「我知道，柱現吶。」也不知道是知道什麼的孫承完微微咧開嘴，笑得像是撥雲見日的清晨。  
「我也愛妳的。」  
沒有任何時間點可以重來一次，即使美好，重溫也不一定是美好的撫慰。裴柱現將臉貼在床鋪上，讓孫承完摸著自己的耳朵，將她摸著安撫著又開始恍惚犯睏。  
這不是夢。  
即使真的在陽光乍現的早晨又睡了，這才是真的時間在繼續往下走。而我們，也繼續一起走下去。


End file.
